


where the gold things are

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: Diavolo worships the remnants of Lucifer’s celestial days.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 39





	where the gold things are

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr. unedited and written for the prompt: "Diavolo sucking Lucifer’s nips"

Ping.

One of Lucifer’s shirt buttons bounces off the nightstand, clattering on the ground as it disappears under the bed. He sighs, briefly wondering how many button-ups he has left that haven’t been destroyed by Diavolo.

“Sorry,” Diavolo whispers apologetically, although he certainly doesn’t look it. He steals a quick kiss while he undoes the next button of Lucifer’s shirt, this time in a manner far more civil than ripping it open. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Fool,” Lucifer chides gently, lip curling upwards in a faint smile, “I’m not going anywhere. What’s the rush?”

But he lets Diavolo’s hands roam anyway as they hurriedly kiss again, lets them push him over onto his back and into the soft sheets below. His chest lies open and exposed, his nipples hardening in the slightly chilly air. The dim candlelight illuminates the gold barbells sitting snug in each nub of flesh.

As the pride of the celestial realm Lucifer had been far more decorated in his day, draped in clothes of silver and jewellery of gold. He’s permanently foregone the silver since his descension, even relinquishing most of the adornments in his body, but Diavolo has _always_ had a taste for gold.

Large, warm hands toy with Lucifer’s nipples, rolling them beneath palms and squeezing between fingers as Diavolo continues to kiss him breathless. They only break apart when Lucifer yelps at a particularly hard pinch, furiously blushing as he glares at Diavolo.

Almost as if he’s pretending not to see, Diavolo surreptitiously tracks his way down the skin of Lucifer’s chest. Open-mouthed kisses are assigned to his throat and teeth graze past a collarbone, and warm wetness envelops one nipple as his lips latch on.

Lucifer bites down on a fist as Diavolo teases him with his tongue, laving circles over the small, sensitive area. He doesn’t even realize how arched his back is until Diavolo rests a hand over his jewelled navel to gently press him back into the bed.

“Beautiful,” Diavolo murmurs, and Lucifer’s pride finds itself oddly satisfied with the simple praise. “Who could ever surpass your glory?”

He shifts to Lucifer’s other nipple to lavish it with the same care and attention, drawing it into his mouth with his lips to suck at, gold eyes watching Lucifer’s breath hitch in his chest. Fingers twist in Diavolo’s hair and tug – to pull or push he can’t tell – but it screams _give me_ _more._

Diavolo switches from one pierced nipple to the other to keep it unpredictable, alternating between suggestive licks and the clink of fangs against metal as he lightly bites down.

“Stop playing,” Lucifer groans weakly, cheeks dusted pink when Diavolo catches him trying to buck his hips, searching for much-needed relief. His head hits the bed with a quiet thud. “Don’t be such a… ah, tease…”

Perhaps he wouldn’t be such a tease, Diavolo thinks, if Lucifer wasn’t so receptive in response.

But nevertheless he reaches for the prominent bulge in Lucifer’s pants, where he knows the prettiest of gold things lie.


End file.
